The Infinity Doctor Map
The Infinity Doctor Map is an ongoing project by IBC Productions to map out all versions of the Doctor in audio, book, fan productions and such, in correlation with the Doctor's from the original television series. Mapping The map is usually displayed on a Excel Document. It consists of the names of the actors/actresses who potray the particular incarnation, between their first and last chronological apperances, like so- 'Paraminters of Era' When their is no given story in which they make their debut or regenerate, a question mark or a hash is put in the space. If, however, the circumstances are known, then it is written like this- 'Incomplete Data' If the last known incarnation of that timeline is, say, the Eighth, then the remaining spaces up to thirteen, are simply filled in with the numbers of the incarnation in question- 'Correlation' The various timelines are matched up vertically, so as to track the point at which they diverged- 'Interims' When their is a interim incarnation (a Doctor who exists between established regenerations, like Tony Garner), it is presented as a alternate, but the corrosponding rows are merged- Dating As with many of the Doctor's in fan media, very few of them state what particular number incarnation they are. The IDM takes a best guess based on referances, personality, clothing, companions and knowledge. Below is the IDM grouping of Doctor's- '1' *William Hartnell *Geoffrey Baydlon *Derek Jacobi '2' *Patrick Troughton *Nicholas Briggs (unbound) '2.5' *Tony Garner '3' *Jon Pertwee *Arabella Weir *David Warner *Jemela Fox-Tengo *Vincent Savage *John Field '4' *Tom Baker *Trevor Martin *Edward Hamilton *David Segal *Brian Blessed '5' *Peter Davison *David Nagel *Michaela O'Reilly *Jeffrey Coburn *Philip Okio *Guy DePortel *''Stone Circle Doctor'' '6' *Colin Baker *Colin Baker (The Stranger/Solomon) *Jym DeNatale *Jahachandra E. Rangarola *Matthew Chambers *Sir Percy Haynes-McNally *Seth Griffin *Lizzy Seacole '7' *Sylvester McCoy *Sylvester McCoy (The Proffesor/The Domini) *David Banks (stage) *Jon Pertwee (stage) *Lenny Henry *James K. Flynn *Douglas Valentine *Katherine Black *Barbara Beneditti *Mia Jaques *Dominique Moore *J. Fielder Cumberbatch *Jasper Connolly *''VortX Doctor'' '8' *Paul McGann *R. Douglas Barbieri *Jeremy Banks-Walker *Ryan O'Reilly *Chris Hoyle *Michael Santo *Richard Griffiths *David Hogg *Nicholas Daniels *David Troughton *Evie Steele *Jureuz Jones *Gwen Terry Tyler *''Bullseye Doctor'' *''Mastermind Doctor'' *''Infinity Doctor'' *Louis Edwards '8.5' *Kenneth Raymond Moore *Joshua Clark '9' *Christopher Eccleston *Dave Hobson *Diego Resendes Rodriguez *Rowan Atkinson *Richard E. Grant (Shalka) *Basil Rathbone *Christopher Chang *Hosmei Mohammed *Julian May *Arthur Cole *Rupert Booth *Mark Gatiss *Vasilios Alingammins *Kara Dennison *Hugh Thomas *Paul Monk *Aran Toman *Alan Rickman *David Collings *Lily Savage *Ronn Smith *Adam Carrol *''Macbeth Doctor'' *''Medicant Doctor'' *''Mastermind Doctor'' *''Cyber Doctor'' *''Drexil Doctor'' *''Timebase Doctor'' *''MM Doctor'' '10' *David Tennant *Gordon England *Richard E. Grant *Don Chandler *Michael Blackwood / David Van Deimes *Laurent Mayer *Joshua Ntunti *Zack Griffiths *Yvonne Spencer-Fleet *Luke Pietnik *Ian Brooker *Mark Wright *''Symbiote 2 Doctor'' *''After-Monk Doctor'' '10.5' *Ranijitta Lanrama '11' *Matt Smith *Stephen Payne *Colin McAlic *Lee Mai Xang *Jim Broadment *Sam Dimitrijevic *Isaiah Todd *Emmet Smith *Scott Thompson *John Ruth *David Ault *David Hunntington *Eathen James *Jamie Caroll *Jeremy Bowen *''Othernow Doctor'' '12' *Chiwetal Ejiofor *Nichola Briggs *Hugh Grant *Christopher Thompson *Jaqueline Elizabeth Savage *George T. Mugambo *William Grey *Isaiah Massey *Samual James *Mark Kalita *Mark O'Doherty *''Dalek Doctor'' *''Devante Doctor'' '13' *Aly Hannigan *Joanna Lumley *Christian Alex Peters *Greg Ash *Gillian Quail *Nicholas Miles *Jordan Hope *Joseph Saber *Nathan Millins *Dylan Todd *''Twine Doctor'' *''The Relic'' '14' *Luke Ireland Category:Doctors